


In the Spirit of Compromise

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I got one. Can you do one where it is an au college joniss where Kat and Johanna are arguing about something, they are supposedly enemies? Then Johanna kisses Kat which shuts her up immediately and Johanna walks away after that with an awesome phrase and a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spirit of Compromise

“I just don’t understand why you can’t turn your music down! I can  _feel_  the bass and I can’t focus on my homework!” Katniss Everdeen was getting increasingly agitated, and she could feel her cheeks flush with frustration. She had been dealing with Johanna Mason’s obnoxiously loud music for two weeks, asking her neighbor politely each time to turn it down, only to be met with a dramatic sigh and rolled eyes. But today, it seemed, her patience had run out.

“Look, brainless,” Johanna said condescendingly, running a hand through her spiky black hair in aggravation. “It’s the middle of the day. We have a perfectly good library if you really need peace and quiet.”

Katniss planted her feet and straightened her back. She stood a couple of inches taller than Johanna, and she hoped that that would compensate a little for the fact that Johanna was a senior, while she herself was just a freshman. “Just because you’ve been here longer than me doesn’t mean you can be rude,” she argued, not backing down. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who wishes you would turn down your music.”

If her attempt at physical intimidation had any effect, however, Johanna didn’t show it. Instead, she leaned back on her door, one hand placed haphazardly on the doorknob as if to indicate that to her, the conversation was over. “Well, you’re the only one who’s said anything about it, so you may as well be.” 

She opened her door and made to step into her room, but Katniss’ hand shot out, grabbing the doorknob, and with it Johanna’s hand, and pulled the door shut again. “We’re not done here!” 

Startled, Johanna glanced down at Katniss’ hand, still covering her own, making sure she didn’t try to retreat again. “Look, freshman, I appreciate your nerve.”  _Among other things_ , she added silently, allowing her eyes to traverse Katniss’ body, looking her up and down from the baggy sweatpants to the messy braid she always wore her hair in. 

As she had hoped, this seemed to unnerve Katniss, whose cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink under the intensity of her stare. “However, you aren’t the only one with homework to do, and  _I_ work better with music on. So you see, you’re asking me to sacrifice my productivity for yours, and that really isn’t fair.”

There was something about Johanna, something so patently irrational and infuriating, that made Katniss want to stomp her feet and scream. It was like Johanna’s every action was specifically designed to throw Katniss off balance, and it was working entirely too well for her liking. 

“Why can’t you just use headphones or something then!” Katniss said, perhaps a bit too loudly.

“Why can’t  _you_  just go to the library like everyone else?” Johanna retorted.

The worst thing about this, Katniss decided, was that the more flustered she got, the more calm and in control Johanna seemed to become.

“I don’t  _like_  the library.”

“Well,  _I_  don’t like headphones.”

Katniss couldn’t imagine that her glare was particularly intimidating at this point, but she put forth her best effort anyway. She had no idea how to proceed, but she wasn’t about to walk away without getting what she wanted.

“You’re pretty cute when you’re angry.”

Katniss was certain she had heard wrong. Surely Johanna Mason, the perpetual bane of her existence, wasn’t flirting with her when seconds ago they had been about to come to blows. “What?” she said dumbly, not sure how to respond.

Johanna laughed, not unkindly, and Katniss found herself wondering if there was another, nicer side to her neighbor. A side that she might not want to punch in the face. “I said,” she repeated slowly, enunciating each word, “you’re pretty cute when you’re angry. Is that a problem?”

Feeling the blush creep into her cheeks once again, Katniss shook her head. “No, I just… I don’t know. You’re so frustrating!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “First you’re being all condescending and obnoxious and then you’re flirting with me and I just-”

Whatever Katniss had intended to say next was cut off when Johanna leaned forward swiftly, catching the younger girl’s lips with her own, her hands tangling into Katniss’ hair. The kiss itself was rough, but Johanna’s lips were soft and clearly experienced, and just as Katniss felt herself going a little weak in the knees, Johanna pulled away. Katniss moaned involuntarily, and Johanna smirked.

“You know, brainless,” she drawled, lazily reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind Katniss’ ear, “there  _is_  one way I can study without music.” She leaned in once more, pressing her lips to Katniss’ ear and whispered, “If I have good company.”

Quirking an eyebrow suggestively, Johanna opened her door, backing in before Katniss could stop her again. “Let me know if you’re interested.” 

The closing of the door brought Katniss back to her senses, and she stood out in the hallway, taking a brief moment to consider her options before hastily following Johanna.


End file.
